


Nightmare Fuel

by astarryjelly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Gets a Hug, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adrien is best boy, chat blanc is mentioned, idk how to tag, idk theyre just too cute ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarryjelly/pseuds/astarryjelly
Summary: Marinette is still grappling with the effects of seeing Chat Blanc, even if just in little ways. Thankfully, Adrien will be with her every step of the way.(This sounds dramatic I swear its just fluff rlly)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Nightmare Fuel

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah theres a chance i might just like spam with stories bc I'm feeling weirdly motivated and I have a ton of half baked ones so enjoy! this has been in my drafts for literally forever and I just got around to posting it hahah. anyways I hope you enjoy :)

A searing pain shot through her chest and she shot up. 

A warm body next to her was enough to bring her back to reality, albeit panicked. She pushed to her side, looking over the blond boy who lay beside her. 

“A- Adrien?” Her voice was trembling, her eyes blurred with tears. She tried to even out her breathing but was struggling. 

“Adrien please, I need you to open your eyes.” 

_”I can’t believe I ever thought I loved you, you’re a monster Marinette. No one will ever love you. You’re a horrible Ladybug, you’re worthless. You ought to just hand me your earrings.”_

_“No, No Chat this is just a dream. You’re lying!”_

_“We both know this isn’t a dream Mari.”_

_He stepped forward, laying a white gloved hand across the bluenette’s cheek. She forced herself to look up from her feet and all she saw was blue. Sharp blue eyes, cold and empty. So… broken._

The blond rolled over to face her, creaking his eyes open slowly. There was a look of confusion across his face before it bled into one of concern. 

“Mari baby are you ok?” He shot up, reaching out and cupping her face.

She leaned into his touch softly, still trembling. 

“Come on love, I need you to talk to me.” 

“C- can I see your eyes?” She pleaded. 

He opened his eyes wide and gave her a soft smile. 

“Still green Bugaboo, like always.” 

She had had this dream far too many times before. Chat Blanc before her, telling her she was horrible and deserved nothing. 

She let out a broken sob, curling in on herself. She fell back onto her side, holding herself tightly. Her chest heaved with heartbreaking sobs. 

The blonde laid back down beside her carefully stroking her cheek. He knew it wouldn’t be smart to try to pry too hard right now. So instead, he just held her.  
He pulled her close, letting her nuzzle into the crook of his neck. His hands found their way under the back of her shirt, rubbing her back soothingly. 

“Marinette, love, I need you to breathe.”

“I can’t-” She stuttered out, trying to regain control of her breath. 

“Look at me ok?” He placed a hand on her cheek, guiding her face up to look at him. “It’s ok, copy my breathing.” 

She nodded shakily, staring up at his forest green pupils. She tried to focus on the unique coloration in his eyes, the vibrant green contrasted against the deep forest undertones. 

“In… out… in… out.”

She took in a deep breath, working to gain control over her body again. After a few moments, she looked down, curling up against the smooth skin of his bare chest. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. 

He laid back, resting his head against their headboard carefully. She lay curled up against his chest, her head tucked under his chin softly. Gentle slender fingers came up to stroke her hair, running through her wild blue locks. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for ok. Everyone gets nightmares sometimes. Do you wanna talk about it?” 

She snuggled deeper against him, pressing a kiss against his shoulder. 

“It was Chat Blanc again. He just… he kept telling me that I wasn’t worth it, that I just cause you pain.” 

He froze. A chill running down his spine. He despised knowing that he was the reason she had to feel like this. No, this isn’t about him. 

“You’re more than worth it M’lady. If we had a problem, Bunnyx would come back and save us right? I love you so much, we’re safe ok? It’s gonna be ok.”

“Mhm?” She murmured. 

They lay like that for a while, his hands drawing soft patterns against her gentle skin. He could feel her getting heavier against him, her body relaxing. She was falling asleep. 

“Ok, I think it’s bedtime.” He whispered, slowly adjusting the two of them. 

He lay on his side, arms wrapped around her slender waist, holding her tight against him. She remained nuzzled against him, her face tucked into the crook of his neck. His lips made their way to her forehead, pressing a gentle kiss to the skin, their legs tangling under the sheets. 

“Goodnight beautiful.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> ok yeah i hope you guys enjoyed i wrote this forever ago and its just been sitting here so idk. its a lot shorter than I'm used to/like but I hope it was ok! anyways I have no beta so there are probably a lot of mistakes but I hope you enjoyed and I pretty much live off of comments so comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
